Eclipse Federation
The Eclipse Federation is a galactic monarchy oligarch federation government established by Anakin J. Fall VII after the signing of the Harmony Treaty in 2254, which saw the end of the Second Galactic War. The government has been led by the Fall bloodline since its formation as the Eclipse Empire. Its current Clan President is Anakin J. Fall XV, the son of Anakin J. Fall XIV and an unnamed mother, with a Senior Vice President as its head of government, leading the Galactic Council; a council of various governments in the galaxy. History Anakin J. Fall VII era After the signing of the Harmony Treaty in 2254, the Eclipse Empire was reorganized into the Eclipse Federation as an oligarch monarchy federation government, allowing the Fall bloodline to continue to rule over the government that Anakin J. Fall I had created. With the Harmony Treaty, the Federation practiced cooperation between their military forces and the Opposition which was unsuccessful in its early years but succeeded as time went on. Anakin Jenkins Fall VII was an advocate for equality between humans and the many alien species across the galaxy. Under his Presidency as Clan President, he introduced a system that allowed non-humans to reside on Earth and human colonies throughout its territory, even going as far as legalizing human/non-human marriage and relationships. This course of action taken by Anakin VII gained him positive support and outstanding approvals across the galaxy from both humans and non-human species, eventually from human/non-human married couples. Anakin J. Fall VIII era As the throne of Clan President was passed down from Anakin VII to his son Anakin VIII, he continued on with the Fall Legacy and supported the actions of his father. Anakin J. Fall VIII quickly became popular among the galactic population after passing a law that allowed non-humans to serve in the Eclipse Military, gaining even greater approvals than his father. With the Eclipse Military continuing to grow faster with non-human recruits, the influence of the Presidency Council began to expand into further throughout the galaxy such as recognizing planetary governments as official governments, allowing them entry into and a seat on the Galactic Council. Anakin J. Fall XV era As the continued governance of Anakin J. Falls went on after the Human-Alien Conflict and continued approval for the bloodline, and after the assassination of his father Anakin J. Fall XIV, Anakin XV despised the doctrine of the Fall Legacy and questioned its beliefs, policies and principals, even questioning his own existence as whether or not he was a clone of Anakin J. Fall I. Throughout his Presidency, he remained pretty dormant and silent about his plans for the Federation. His hatred was fueled by the assassination of his father and the existence of the Galactic Rebels. His first act as Clan President was declaring a war of aggression against the Galactic Rebels, deeming all members of the loose network as sworn enemies of the Federation and its colonies. This also allowed the Joint Chiefs of the High Command to conduct operations on their own terms without approval of the Clan President, however the CP was still informed of their decisions. Anakin J. Fall XV wanted to reverse the effects made by his predecessors and strengthen the grip of the Federation on its colonies and holdings. While he did not despise non-humans, he mainly only despised the species part of the Opposition as they were the reason why the War ended with a peace treaty. One of his main goals was to reform the Eclipse Empire and rule with an iron fist over the Federation's territories. Organization Administration The Eclipse Federation is mainly administrated by the Presidency Council—consisting of the Clan President himself and their chosen Vice Presidents including the Senior VP, and the Eclipse High Council. Legislative responsibilities are handled by the Galactic Council which then go through to the Presidency Council, if need be. Judicial responsibilities and matters are under the control of the Supreme Court. Military The Eclipse Military is the military arm of the Federation that consists of an Army, Navy, and Special Operations Force with each having sub-branches and a command structure of their own. The military is led by the Eclipse High Command, a body of high ranking military officials within the Military. Category:Governments Category:Military governments